


Лапочка-дочка

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После первенца-сына Джаред очень сильно хочет дочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лапочка-дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан:  
> * в рамках феста Secret J2 Santa  
> * на [этот](http://cs322119.vk.me/v322119269/5ee8/FBWxR8By1RQ.jpg) crhby

Дженсен заметил за Джаредом странности после того, как тот спустя восемь месяцев после рождения Джима упомянул вскользь, что хочет дочку. С тех пор и началось.  
Сначала Джаред подарил ему шерстяные трусы – и где только взял? – убедительно попросив обязательно их носить. Затем упрашивал съездить в отпуск куда-нибудь в тропики, но из-за того, что близилось Рождество, Дженсен едва ли не ночевал на работе, не говоря уже о паре внеплановых выходных.  
Джаред немного пообижался, но потом вроде бы забыл об этом, только перестал есть свои любимые стейки.Да и вообще практически все мясные и рыбные блюда. Сначала это не вызвало подозрения. Мало ли, может решил прийти в форму после родов. Но когда Джаред стал поглощать йогурты, кучу разных джемов, свежие фрукты и ягоды в немыслимых количествах, не заботясь о фигуре, Дженсен насторожился. Правда, разговор все еще откладывал, подумав, что может быть это послеродовые последствия, и Джаред скоро придет в себя.  
Терпение Дженсена лопнуло, когда во время прелюдии Джаред вывернулся из объятий, спешно схватил пульт от стереосистемы, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде «наверное, настоящий был бы действеннее, но какой есть».  
Дженсен, растерянно застывший посреди комнаты, с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как Джаред нажимает на кнопки, пытаясь что-то найти. Когда из колонок полился приятный шум нарастающего летнего дождя, Джаред широко улыбнулся, сверкнув озорными ямочками. Затем нахмурился, явно что-то вспомнив, хлопнул себя по карману и, кивнув своим мыслям, вернулся к Дженсену. У которого желание сменилось паникой. С Джаредом явно творилось что-то странное!  
– Дженс? – позвал Джаред, – ты чего застыл?  
– С тобой все в порядке? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дженсен, изучая пристальным взглядом супруга.  
– Да, а что, что-то не так? – удивился Джаред и принялся рассматривать себя. – Ну да, потолстел немного, а так…  
– Не в этом дело. Что это за ритуал? Что у тебя в кармане? – Дженсен не успел задуматься, что делает, как уже доставал из кармана джинсов супруга что-то маленькое и круглое. – Компас?! – удивленно уставился он на то, что держал в руке, – но зачем тебе в постели компас?!  
Джаред замялся и покраснел от смущения, отчего Дженсена, несмотря на состояние, в котором он сейчас пребывал, затопило приливом нежности. Этот мужчина родил ему сына, но в некоторые моменты всё ещё оставался мальчишкой сам.  
– Ты будешь смеяться, – пробормотал он, вдруг заинтересовавшись чем-то за окном.  
– А ты попробуй, – хмыкнул Дженсен, беря за руку и увлекая смущенного супруга к кровати. Усадив Джареда, Дженсен обнял его со спины и уперся подбородком ему в плечо.  
Джаред только сопел в ответ.  
– Я жду, – потребовал Дженсен, пробегаясь пальцами по бокам Джареда, зная, как тот боится щекотки и отмечая непривычную мягкость.  
Раньше Джаред был твердый, словно скала: рельефные и крепкие мускулы. Все это выглядело очень эффектно при росте под два метра. Но после рождения Джимми все изменилось. Нет, Джаред остался той же высоченной горой, но какой-то до странности хрупкой и мягкой, хоть и поправился совсем чуть-чуть. Его хотелось защищать, оберегать. Чем Дженсен с удовольствием и занимался, сбегая из офиса всегда, когда предоставлялась такая возможность.  
– Я хочу дочь, – явно издалека начал Джаред, расслабляясь в объятиях Дженсена.  
– Не поверишь, но наши желания сходятся, – чмокнув его за ухом, усмехнулся Дженсен, – и ты меня этим не удивил. Ближе к делу, где рассказывалось бы про твои танцы с бубнами.  
– Задница, – фыркнул Джаред, разворачиваясь к нему, – я тут нашел кое-что…  
И в этот момент в соседней комнате, которая являлась детской, заплакал Джимми. Джаред сразу же дернулся, подскакивая на рефлексах, но Дженсен остановил:  
– Я сам схожу, отдыхай.  
Прежде, чем Джаред позволил ему уйти, притянул к себе и быстро поцеловал. Эмоции, которые плескались на дне ореховых глаз супруга, были бесценны. Выходя из спальни, Дженсен заметил, как Джаред украдкой зевал.  
Когда Джим успокоился, выпив, забавно причмокивая, бутылочку тёплого молока, Дженсен заглянул в комнату – Джаред спал, зарывшись в подушки, даже не раздевшись. Дженсен осторожно прилег рядом и тоже задремал. Разговор откладывался на завтра.  
***  
Когда на следующее утро Дженсен проснулся, Джаред уже суетился на кухне, готовя завтрак. Джимми, уже накормленный, сидел в своем стульчике, балуясь погремушкой и издавая смешные звуки.  
– И почему ты не разбудил меня, когда сам встал? – потянувшись, спросил Дженсен, заходя на кухню.  
– Мне стало жалко тебя будить, – улыбнулся Джаред, – кофе будешь?  
– Если только и ты со мной, – прикоснувшись губами к нежным, мягким волосикам на макушке сына, Дженсен обнял супруга, – и мы вчера не договорили.  
Джаред обреченно вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Ты точно будешь смеяться, – глухо произнес он, но затем выпрямился, – сейчас. – Джаред вышел из кухни, чтобы спустя минуту вернуться с включенным лэптопом, на котором на весь экран была развернута какая-то фотография.  
Дженсен быстро пробежался по тексту, но потом медленно стал зачитывать некоторое вслух:  
«Чтобы родилась девочка:  
за 4 месяца до предполагаемого зачатия перейдите на молочно-растительную диету...»  
– Так вот почему ты сладкое стал поедать в таких количествах! Джаред, ты совсем свихнулся? – Дженсен перевел на супруга обалдевший взгляд, тот нервно смеялся.  
– Так, ладно. А компас для чего нуж...– пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен и снова вчитался в до абсурдного глупый текст, – лежать головой на юг?! – Дженсен снова уставился на Джареда, тот уже смеялся в голос.  
– Согласен, бред, но мне очень хочется дочку, – всхлипнул от смеха он.  
– Но с чего ты решил, что у нас снова родится мальчик? – отставляя лэптоп на стол, Дженсен приблизился к все еще посмеивающемуся Джареду и отнял его руки от лица.  
– Это чтобы иметь хоть какую-то уверенность, – вздохнул тот, – ты еще про то, чтобы сын родился, не читал.  
– А что там? – с ужасом покосился на лэптоп Дженсен.  
– А там нужно под подушку прятать топор и петь… во время секса…– увидев, как расширились от удивления глаза Дженсена, Джаред добавил, – тебе.  
И оба рассмеялись в голос. Джимми, наблюдавший за ними, отбросил погремушку и захихикал вместе с отцами, размахивая ручками.  
***  
После этого разговора Джаред перестал страдать ерундой и есть в ужасных количествах сладкое. Когда у Дженсена выдавался выходной и он сидел с Джимом, Джаред снова уходил в подвал, где у них был оборудован небольшой тренажерный зал, и сгонял лишние килограммы. На Рождество он снова пришел в такую же форму – если не в лучшую – как до беременности. И на семейном праздничном ужине не отказывался от своего любимого стейка. Но Дженсен все же не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и время от времени подкалывал супруга, предлагая ему что-нибудь сладкое. За что получал подушкой по голове или удостаивался пересоленной или переперченной еды.  
В Рождественскую ночь, когда Джима окружили вниманием семьи Дженсена и Джареда, им наконец выпала редкая возможность уединиться в спальне. И пока часы отсчитывали секунды до наступления Нового Года, Дженсен покрывал поцелуями лицо своего супруга и искренне желал, чтобы у них родилась дочь.  
А через девять месяцев у них родилась двойня. Девочки.  
Похоже, Джаред загадал такое же желание.

_Конец_


End file.
